1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed a reinforced structural connection between a distributor and a distributor caps for internal combustion engines.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Distributor assemblies and the connection to a distributor cap are well known in the art. Generally the distributor cap sits on top of the distributor. A lip of the distributor cap extends about a peripheral rim of the distributor and is clamped down to form a sealed connected there between. Conventionally either a pair of spring arms extends from the distributor to engage a seat formed in the cap to retain the cap mounted on the distributor. On other arrangements, a screw or bolt simply passes through the distributor cap and threading engaged a portion of the distributor body to for the connection. These connections were adequate on the past. However, recently some automotive manufactures have constructed the distributor body out of plastic material in an effort o reduce costs, weight etc. However, this arrangement has caused a problem for the latter described arrangement where a screw threadingly engages the body of the distributor. In such arrangements, the installation of the screw is torque sensitive. When installing the distributor cap, the connection is very sensitive to the torque applied to the screw. If too mach torque is applied, the plastic body adjacent the screw may crack or otherwise weaken and the distributor cap is no longer adequately connected to the distributor body. This can lead to further breakage, breach the integrity of the sealed connection and require replacement of the distributor body which is costly and time consuming.
The present invention is directed to a reinforced connection between a distributor body and a distributor cap. The distributor cap rests on the distributor body as in the conventional arrangements. However, an additional clamp is provided to mount over the interface between the distributor cap and distributor sandwiching those components between the clamp. A screw/bolt passes through the clamp and through both the cap and distributor body and engages a threaded portion of the clamp. By simply tightening the screw/bolt, the cap and distributor are clamped together without inducing concentrated stresses in the distributor body. The clamp may be used in a retrofit application to strengthen the existing connection between the cap and distributor body, repair the connection in a cracked or otherwise damaged distributor, or installed as part of an original equipment design.